All About Loving You
by Park Young Rin
Summary: Dia matahariku, dia bintangku, dia bulanku, dia awanku, dia langitku. Dia segalanya untukku. A HanChul fict for Ero Dojo Challenge. Wanna RnR?


All About Loving You

By: Park Young Rin

For Ero Dojo Challenge

Hankyung x Heechul Pair

Super Junior © SM Entertainment and themselves

Note in this Fict © I'll Never Find Someone Like You – Keith Martin

Summary:

_Dia matahariku, dia bintangku, dia bulanku, dia awanku, dia langitku. Dia segalanya untukku. A HanChul fict for Ero Dojo Challenge. Wanna RnR?

* * *

_

_I'll never find someone like you…_

_I promise it's true…_

_I'll never find someone like you,_

_'cause I love the way that you hold._

_Boy I won't let you go…_

_No one could ever do the way I would make love to you…_

_All I have is just my heart and my feelings I gave to you…_

_That's all that I can do…_

_

* * *

_

Pria cantik itu terdiam menatap keheningan malam dari balik kaca jendelanya. Matanya tidak berhenti memandangi bintang-bintang malam yang berkilauan terang diantara gelapnya malam seakan jika dia mengalihkan pandangannya, bintang-bintang itu akan meredupkan cahayanya.

"Hankyung-ah?" panggil Heechul sambil memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kehadiran pria tinggi itu di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" bisik Hankyung lembut di telinga Heechul sambil memeluk pinggang Heechul, menghirup wangi rambutnya. Heechul menggenggam erat tangan kekar Hankyung lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hankyung.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi lagi?" tanya Heechul sambil membelai dengan lembut menggunakan jemari lentiknya wajah figure sempurna yang mendekapnya erat.

"Sayangnya iya…" jawab Hankyung. Heechul menghela napasnya lalu terdiam. "Tetapi setelah urusan promo album selesai, aku janji aku akan langsung kembali ke Korea." Kata Hankyung lagi serius.

"Tentu saja kau harus kembali. Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu…" ujar Heechul. Hankyung tersenyum kecil lalu melepas pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Heechul agar dia bisa melihat wajah malaikatnya.

"Aku juga." Balas Hankyung. Lalu, Hankyung mengecup kening Heechul dengan penuh kelembutan dan memeluk erat tubuh langsing dihadapannya itu. Seakan hanya itulah hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk meredam rasa sedih yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Ikut aku." Kata Hankyung setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan Heechul menjauhi jendela kamarnya. Heechul hanya bisa terdiam dan berjalan mengikuti langkah panjang kekasihnya itu sembari menyimpan sejuta pertanyaan yang akan dikeluarkan olehnya nanti.

Setelah menaiki lift menuju lantai teratas. Hankyung kembali menarik tangan Heechul dan sang putri itu terpaksa sedikit berlari untuk mengimbangi langkah panjang sang pangeran. Setelah menaiki beberapa tangga, akhirnya Hankyung membuka sebuah pintu. Dan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berkecimpung dalam otak Heechul pun terjawab sudah saat angin dingin menerpa wajahnya.

"Tutup matamu." Perintah Hankyung. Dan kali ini, Heechul kembali menurutinya. Tiba-tiba saja Hankyung menutup mata Heechul dengan kedua tangannya supaya Heechul tidak berusaha untuk mengintip.

"Hei!" protes Heechul yang dibalas dengan tawa pelan oleh Hankyung. Dengan perlahan, Hankyung membimbing Heechul untuk berjalan selangkah demi selangkah dengan sabar.

Akhirnya, setelah berjalan beberapa saat Hankyung melepaskan tangannya agar Heechul bisa membuka matanya.

"Buka matamu." Bisik Hankyung dan Heechul pun langsung membuka kedua matanya. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

Di hadapannya kini terlihat dengan jelas suasana kota Seoul yang terlihat dengan jelas. Gedung-gedung tinggi yang biasanya terlihat sangat mengganggu itu kini memberikan pemandangan berbeda dengan ratusan lampu berwarna-warni yang menghiasinya. Pemandangan yang sungguh memanjakan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Hankyung yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Heechul. Hankyung tersenyum dan kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Heechul. Memeluk malaikatnya dari belakang dengan erat.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Bisiknya. Heechul kembali mendesah dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang untuk melihat wajah sempurna kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Harus." Jawabnya sambil tertawa. "Apakah promo album yang sekarang akan selama dulu?" tanya Heechul. Hankyung mengangkat bahu dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Entahlah… Kuharap promo Super Girl tidak akan selama promo Me dulu. Aku sangat lelah…" keluhnya. Heechul membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan pangerannya itu dan berbalik.

"Bersabarlah. Dan aku yakin kau akan berhasil." Hiburnya.

Heechul tersenyum manis lalu menyentuh bibir Hankyung dengan jemarinya dengan lembut dan perlahan. Lalu, Hankyung mencium bibir Heechul dengan lembut. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, namun ciuman itu sukses membuat air mata Heechul menetes. Dengan penuh perasaan, Hankyung pun menghapus air mata itu dan memeluk Heechul erat.

"Kenapa harus besok?" tanya Heechul. Hankyung hanya menghela napasnya dan terdiam.

"Karena mereka semua sudah di sana. Donghae-ah, Siwon-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, Ryeowook-ah, Zhou Mi-ah, Henry-ah… Mereka semua sudah siap. Promo baru bisa dimulai setelah formasi kami lengkap. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku harusnya berangkat kemarin?" tanya Hankyung. Heechul mengangguk kecil dan kembali terdiam.

"Aku membatalkan keberangkatanku ke China karena aku pikir kau pasti tidak akan memperbolehkanku pergi, karena itu aku membatalkannya. Tapi kemarin Lee Soo Man sungsaengnim menelponku dan memaksaku berangkat karena aku sudah menunda terlalu lama. Kau tahu kan betapa tegasnya Soo Man sungsaengnim …" kata Hankyung.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Hankyung sambil menunduk setelah merasakan bahwa tidak ada respon dari putrinya.

"Aku dengar." Jawab Heechul singkat. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemandangan indah di depan matanya itu. Hankyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng Heechul menuju sebuah ayunan yang berhiaskan lampu hias berwarna-warni. Dan mereka pun duduk di sana. Hankyung melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Heechul dan Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Hankyung.

"Heechul-ah, _I love you more than anyone inside my heart, because you live in my heart. I'm so happy to love you, because you are everything to me…_" kata Hankyung yang membuat semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajah mungil Heechul. Seulas senyum akhirnya terlihat jelas di wajahnya dan Heechul meninju lengan kekar Hankyung pelan.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga…" kata Hankyung. "Jangan tunjukkan wajah sedihmu lagi dihadapanku, oke? Aku merasa gagal membahagiakanmu jika melihatmu menangis." Bisik Hankyung lembut. Sebuah kecupan pun diberikan oleh Hankyung di bibir Heechul.

"Gomawo, Hankyung-ah…" kata Heechul.

"Untuk?" tanya Hankyung kebingungan.

"Semuanya." Jawab Heechul singkat. Hankyung tersenyum kecil dan mempererat rangkulannya.

"Chonmaneyo, Heechullie." Jawab Hankyung sambil terkekeh.

Dan mereka pun terdiam. Hanya ingin menikmati momen pribadi mereka dalam keheningan malam. Tanpa sebuah kata cinta yang terucap pun mereka tahu. Cinta mereka tidak akan pudar walau waktu berusaha menghapuskan cinta abadi mereka. Jari tangan mereka yang saling terkait satu sama lain, seakan menegaskan arti cinta sejati diantara mereka.

"Ayo kembali. Udara semakin dingin. Kau bisa sakit nanti." Kata Hankyung memecah keheningan. Tetapi Heechul tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan hal itu membuat Hankyung kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hankyung kebingungan saat Heechul seperti kehilangan keceriaannya seperti biasanya. Heechul menggeleng pelan dan meraih tangan kekar Hankyung

Lalu, Hankyung melepaskan jaket putih yang dikenakannya lalu memakaikannya di pundak Heechul untuk menghangatkan tubuh kekasihnya. Heechul mengadah untuk melihat wajah sempurna pangerannya itu yang dibalas dengan sebuh kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Gomawo, Hankyung-ah…" bisik Heechul lagi.

* * *

"Hankyung-ah…" bisik Heechul di telinga Hankyung setelah membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah pangerannya itu. Melihat tidak ada respon dari pangerannya itu, Heechul kembali membisikkan namanya.

"Hankyung-ah… Ayo bangun…" bisik Heechul sambil mendekati pangerannya yang tertidur.

Hening…

Tetap tidak ada respon.

Heechul menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Hankyung dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Hei tukang tidur. Bangunlah…" ujar Heechul sambil terus menusuk-nusuk pipi Hankyung. Tiba-tiba saja, pria cantik itu merasakan sebuah tangan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat ke tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Heechul menatap wajah Hankyung dan melihat seulas senyum jahil terukir di wajah tampan pangerannya. Heechul mendesah sebal dan merasakan hembusan napas di telinganya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Kata Heechul. Hankyung terkekeh dan membuka matanya. Membiarkan Heechul menatap mata hitam Hankyung.

"Selamat pagi." Ujar Hankyung sambil terkekeh. Heechul tersenyum manis dan memeluk pangerannya.

"Cepatlah bangun, sebentar lagi kau harus ke bandara kan?" ujar Heechul. Hankyung mengangguk tetapi pria tampan itu tetap bergeming. Tidak bergerak sama sekali, seakan waktu telah menghentikan gerak-geriknya. Heechul menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hankyung-ah… Ada apa? Kau harus segera ke bandara, ingat?" kata Heechul sambil menarik tangan Hankyung. Hankyung terpaksa bangun dan menuruti perintah Heechul.

* * *

Heechul's POV

Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya dia meninggalkan Korea untuk promo. Terkadang aku menelponnya untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Dasar psikopat tua! Terakhir kali aku menelponnya dia baru sampai di dorm jam 3 pagi dan jam 5 pagi dia sudah harus berangkat lagi ke salah satu stasiun TV yang aku tidak tahu namanya. Dia mengucapkannya dengan sangat aneh. Apa pria tua itu gila? Kalau sampai dia kecelakaan seperti yang dulu terjadi pada Eunhyuk, Shindong, Teukie, dan Kyuhyun, aku akan menuntut pria tua itu ke pengadilan.

Oh! Kuharap dia tidak melihatku di drama yang kumainkan. Aku harus membuka bajuku saat itu. Kuharap drama itu tidak disiarkan di China.

Dan tentu saja aku merindukannya. Dia bilang dia akan berangkat ke Taiwan untuk persiapan Super Show. Dan dia janji akan menjemputku di bandara.

Kuharap dia tidak berbohong atau aku akan membunuhnya.

Semalam dia menanyakan apa aku masih menyimpan memo yang ditinggalkannya untukku. Tentu saja aku masih menyimpannya. Aku sangat menyukai kata-katanya walaupun ada beberapa kata yang tidak aku mengerti sama sekali.

_I'll never find someone like you…_

_I promise it's true…_

_I'll never find someone like you, 'cause I love the way that you hold…_

_Boy I won't let you go…_

_No one could ever do the way I would make love to you…_

_All I have is just my heart and my feelings I gave to you…_

_That's all that I can do…_

End of Heechul's POV

* * *

Hankyung's POV

Tanpa terasa, sudah 7 bulan aku meninggalkan Korea dan Heechul. Dia sering menelponku hanya untuk menanyakan keadaanku ataupun mengecek apakah aku terlambat makan atau tidak. Dia bilang, dia sedang sibuk dengan drama terbarunya. Tapi dia selalu melarangku untuk menontonnya. Memangnya kenapa sih? Apa ada adegan aneh-anehnya?? Lagipula kalau dia berciuman dengan wanita sih aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya kan? Lagipula saat dia mencium Jungmo, Sungmin ataupun Siwon pun aku merasa biasa-biasa saja kok…

Oh iya, dia memarahiku. Karena aku pulang pagi-pagi sekali kemarin. Aku pulang jam 3 pagi padahal jam 5 aku sudah harus standby di salah satu stasiun TV. Aku sempat meninggalkan memo untuknya sebelum aku pergi. Isi memo itu adalah potongan lirik lagu Keith Martin yang berjudul I'll Never Find Someone Like You yang kebetulan ada di iPod milik Siwon. Saat aku mendengar lagunya, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat tenang.

Dan aku berjanji aku akan menjemputnya di bandara setelah mereka semua sampai di Taipei untuk persiapan Super Show II. Rasanya sangat kurang mengingat Kibum tidak ada diantara kami… Rasanya aku seperti kehilangan sosok adikku yang sangat dewasa itu.

Dan aku sangat merindukan suara cerewetnya saat dia memarahiku karena salah mengucapkan kata-kata saat aku berbicara dalam bahasa Korea, saat dia memelukku manja yang tentu saja ada maunya, ataupun saat dia membangunkanku saat aku kelelahan. Menatap wajah malaikatnya benar-benar seperti suplemen penambah semangat bagiku. Dia matahariku, dia bintangku, dia bulanku, dia awanku, dia langitku. Dia segalanya untukku.

End of Hankyung's POV

* * *

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon saat melihat Hankyung sudah berpakaian rapi. Hankyung menoleh ke arah dongsaeng tertampannya itu dan tersenyum.

"Aku mau menjemput Heechul-ah di bandara." Jawab Hankyung. "Kau mau ikut?" tawar Hankyung. Siwon mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak yang lainnya saja? Kita bisa pakai mobilku." Usul Siwon.

"Baiklah. Tapi cepat. Heechul-ah bisa membunuhku kalau aku terlambat." Ujar Hankyung. Siwon kembali mengangguk dan membangunkan Donghae, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur lelap mengingat betapa lelahnya mereka dengan jadwal kemarin.

Setelah kira-kira 10 menit menunggu, akhirnya Siwon keluar diikuti oleh Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Hankyung segera bangun dari sofa yang didudukinya dan berjalan menghampiri Siwon.

"Biar aku yang menyetir. Aku jauh lebih tahu seluk beluk Taipei dibanding kalian semua. Tidak ada waktu untuk tersesat." Kata Hankyung yang dibayar dengan sebuah kunci mobil milik Siwon yang kini berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Ayo cepat hyung. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Eunhyukie.." rengek Donghae.

* * *

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing… Watch your smile when you're sleeping… While you far away and dreaming…_

Tiba-tiba saja lagu _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_ milik _Aerosmith_ mengalun dari ponsel Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membaca nama yang tertera di ponselnya, tersenyum, dan mengangkatnya.

"Sungmin hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Kami sudah hampir sampai. Tunggu sebentar lagi ya…" kata Kyuhyun sabar lalu kembali terdiam.

"Baiklah. Sampaikan maafku ke Heechul hyung oke? Aku yang salah karena terlalu lama." Kata Kyuhyun tanpa menghilangkan senyum manis di wajah tampannya.

"Kami sudah di gerbang. Aku akan menjemputmu. Saranghaeyo hyung." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup flap ponsel silvernya.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun balas menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana reaksi E.L.F. kalau mereka sampai tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan Sungmin-ah." Kata Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir.

"Yang penting kami tidak terlalu memperlihatkan hubungan kami di hadapan E.L.F. seperti yang dilakukan Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung, Kangin hyung dan Teukie hyung, ataupun kau dan Eunhyuk hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Jangan lupakan dia dan Yesung hyung." Kata Siwon santai sambil menunjuk ke arah Ryeowook yang tertunduk malu, berusaha menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

"Tapi aku pernah ditanyai oleh seorang E.L.F. yang menanyakan arti cincin yang dipakai Sungmin hyung di jari manis tangan kanannya. Kan tidak mungkin aku memberi tahu gadis itu kalau cincin itu darimu." Sahut Ryeowook.

"Ah, itu mereka!" kata Hankyung sambil menunjuk segerombolan orang yang dikelilingi ribuan orang yang menjerit-jerit sambil mengacungkan spanduk bertulisan Hangul.

Kyuhyun segera memakai masker dan kacamata hitamnya dan keluar dari mobil Siwon dan langsung berlari menembus kerumunan E.L.F. dan menghampiri hyung-nya.

Jeritan fans semakin bertubi-tubi saat melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun, Donghae, Hankyung, Siwon, dan Ryeowook menambah lengkap formasi keduabelas personil Super Junior.

"Ayo cepat." Kata Hankyung yang langsung menarik tangan Heechul masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon sementara Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan Sungmin dan Leeteuk.

* * *

"Heechul-ah…" panggil Hankyung sambil memeluk Heechul dari belakang.

Pemandangan kota Taipei di malam hari dari atap hotel yang dipesan oleh manager mereka memang sangat menyejukkan mata siapapun yang ingin suasana berbeda dengan hiruk pikuk kesibukan kota di siang hari.

Heechul menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Berusaha menatap wajah pangeran tampannya.

"Hm?" Tanya Heechul. Hankyung mempererat pelukannya dan Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hankyung.

"Akhirnya aku pulang." Kata Hankyung yang membuat kening Heechul berkerut kebingungan.

"Pulang? Rumahmu kan di China, bukan di Taipei." Protes Heechul yang membuat Hankyung tertawa.

"Aku bukan pulang ke rumah…" ralat Hankyung yang membuat Heechul semakin kebingungan, "Aku pulang ke pelukanmu." Bisik Hankyung. Heechul berbalik menghadap Hankyung, tersenyum dan mencium Hankyung lembut.

"Selamat datang kembali." Balas Heechul setelah melepas ciumannya. Hankyung tersenyum senang, meraih bibir Cinderella-nya dan melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Heechul melingkarkan lengannya di leher Hankyung.

Selang beberapa saat, akhirnya Hankyung melepas ciumannya dan membelai lembut wajah putrinya. Heechul memutar tubuhnya, kembali menatap ke arah kota Taipei yang rasanya tidak akan tertidur malam ini. Hankyung kembali memeluk Heechul dari belakang.

"Gomawo, Heechul-ah." Kata Hankyung.

"Untuk?" pancing Heechul.

"Karena kau mencintaiku." Jawab Hankyung yang membuat seulas senyum terukir diwajah Heechul.

"Chonmaneyo." Jawab Heechul. Dan merekapun menolehkan kepala ke atas dan menatap ribuan bintang yang berkelap-kelip indah menemani bulan sabit yang bersinar terang.

"Ahh… Bintang jatuh." Kata Hankyung saat melihat bintang yang jatuh mengukuti grafitasi bumi.

"Ucapkan harapanmu, Heechul-ah…" bisik Hankyung. Heechul tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku harap… Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah. Selamanya." Kata Heechul sambil mendongak. Menatap indahnya hujan meteor. Hankyung tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Permohonan yang bagus." Bisiknya. Dan lelaki itu menunduk untuk merasakan lagi bibir putrinya. Mungkin… Tidak akan ada bisa memisahkan kesempurnaan cinta mereka…

* * *

_Every time I look at you,  
baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before  
and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight,  
dreaming just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been coming to  
I'm all about loving you_

_All About Loving You – Bon Jovi

* * *

_

Well, here's the fict… Saia sudah berusaha mati-matian loh bikin fluff HanChul.. Kalo bikin KyuMin yang kaya gini sih bisa cepet banget.. _Lha wong_ saya doyannya emang KyuMin sama SiChul…

Special thanks for:

10 lagu penyemangat saya yang bikin saia terus tahan bikin nih fict: **All About Loving You** by **Bon Jovi**, **Into The New World **by **SNSD** **Girls' Generation**, **Saying I Love You **by **Wonder Girls**, **Just For One Day **by **CSJH The Grace** **feat** **Cho Kyuhyun**, **Juliette **by **SHINee**, **Wrong Number** by **TVXQ**, **La~Cha~Ta** by **f(x)**, **The Joker Mash-Up With Everything I Own** by **Jason Mraz feat. Chrissy Hynde**, **Seaside** by **TVXQ** **feat** **SHINee** **and** **Super Junior**, and **Blue Tomorrow **by **Super Junior M**

**Pyon tercinta saya,** **Park Seo Young **a.k.a** Himeka Kinoshita **who fall in love with **Cho Kyuhyun** :P

**Anakku, Song Chae Hyeong** yang sekarang jadi doyan EunHae gara-gara saia… xD

**Untuk Super Junior, SHINee, dan TVXQ **yang secara tidak langsung dan tidak mereka sadari terus memberikan semangat di hidup saya ini.. :P

**Kim Youngwoon **a.k.a** Kim Kangin** yang terus saja saya sebut suami walopun kita ketemu aja ga pernah… Yahh.. Wajar kan saya bermimpi bisa menjadi istrinya? XDDDDD **He's my biggest inspirations**..

**All of My Friends who always support me when I feel down.. **

**Untuk otak jenius saya.. **ditabok* ga ding… Buat ide gila yang muncul di otak saya aja deh…**

Review please?

**With a lotta love for my pyon and Kim Youngwoon**

**Cheung Yee Na a.k.a Choi San Young ****사랑 김영운**


End file.
